The disclosure generally relates to interface mounts, and more specifically to interface mounts for use in a cab of a work vehicle.
An operator may sit in a cab of the work vehicle to control the work vehicle during the performance of an operation (e.g., an agricultural operation, an earth-moving operation, etc.). The operator may control operation of the work vehicle using a steering wheel, pedals, a hand controller, or other suitable interfaces for receiving input from the operator. Further, the work vehicle may include an interface (e.g., a computer monitor) to interface information about the work vehicle and/or an implement coupled to or towed by the work vehicle to the operator. Particularly short or tall operators may have difficulty seeing a fixed interface positioned for an average sized operator.